pequeño sucio secreto
by missthik-fran
Summary: song fic hecho con la cancion dirty little secret raven x robin ahora a robin le toca ser el otro


**Pequeño sucio secreto **

Este es un song fic con la letra de la canción dirty little secret

Los teen titans no me pertenecen y la cancion dirty little secret es de all american rejects x lo tanto no es mia T.T

Se q estoy equivocado, se que no debo seguir pero que puedo hacer lo hago por que quiero estar contigo x q no kiero seguir solo como siempre lo e estado, yo se q tu has estado dispuesta siempre para mi, maldijo a mi orgullo el tiene la culpa si no fuera por el yo no hubiese tenido miedo e inseguridad y te lo hubiera dicho pero no pude

**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you **

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo q desperdicie de lo que no fui capaz de decir de q no pude jugar q realmente debi haber tratado

**Tell me all that you've thrown away **

**Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know**

A veces me duele compartirte pero que puedo hacer el te vio primero el hizo mas que yo aunque me cueste aceptarlo el me gano y ahora solo puedo ser tu amante en la oscuridad solo eso

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regre  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret**

pero nadie lo sabra, nadie sabra q te amo solo tu,tu mi pequeño sucio secreto aveces siento q mi vida se acaba pero pensar en q te tengo cerca aunq no seas solo mia me hace sentir bien me hace sobrevivir acaso tendre el mismo efecto en tu vida o acaso el ya cumple esa funcion siento ganas de olvidar todo esto de dejarlo tirado siento q soy solo un juego pero cuando tu boca dice q me ama no puedo evitar volver asia ti

**who has to know  
When we live such fragile  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you **

**Tell me all that you've thrown away **

**Find out games you don't wanna play **

**You are the only one that needs to know **

Me pregunto si algun dia te cansaras de mi si algun dia ya no sere necesario tengo ganas de preguntarte pero tengo miedo de precionarte y asi perderte x eso te cuido, no kiero despertar un dia y no tener tu olor en mi cama , no me importa verte en el dia con el x q se q me amas y aunque me duela guardare el secreto por q te amo

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret**

al fin y al cabo quien tiene q saberlo si yo se q me amas mi dulce dama oscura que importa si yo loc yo nadie mas q yo total con eso soy feliz con eso vivo aunque no puedo negar q me gustaria q fueras sola mia

**Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out**

Pero x ahora se q debo conformarme con ser tu pequeño dulce secreto ese al q buscas en las noches ese al que realmente amas al q deseas yo lo se y tu lo sabes y eso me hace completo

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)  
**

**¡**JA! ahora me rio de el, el q cree q lo kieres pero mas me río de mi x q a pesar de todo me gustaría ser el para q todo el mundo supiera de nuestro amor no entiendo x q algo tan hermoso debe estar escondido pero con tal de seguir amándote seria capaz de todo incluso de seguir siendo tu pequeño sucio secreto

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret**

Se q nuestro amor durara para siempre aunque sea en las sombras nuestro amor brillara aunque nadie lo conozco aunq no se hable de el, el esta vivo esta vivo dentro de nosotros y mientras no se muera yo seré la persona mas feliz del mundo total quien tienen q saber

**Who has to know  
**

Nadie tiene por que saberlo solo tu y yo no me importa si el mundo no sabe de nuestro dulce secreto ya nada importa cuando estoy contigo absolutamente nada ni slade ni chico bestia ni nadie solo tu mi amor

**Who has to know **

**Fin **

Lo ise de parte de robin a raven x q en la mayoria de los fic r/r raven es la amante y robin tiene a otra pareja asi q quise variar un poquito y ahora a robin le toca sufrir jajaja

Este song fic es el resultado de escuchar una cancion muxas veces el ocio y el estar escribiendo a las 2:00 bueno espero q lo hallas disfrutado y x fa dejen comentarios

tambien quiero agradecer a los q me escribieron en mi fic **feliz **y si no bueno vallan a aserlo jajaja bueno me despido bye

pd: si se q tengo problemas con la puntuacionu.u sorry


End file.
